


Minecraft Dream SMP Oneshots/Dabbles But I Write Them In Denial Of Canon (Request Open)

by Jv_chara



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, M/M, Nightmare Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), OOC, Older Sibling Luke | Punz, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Cara | CaptainPuffy, Protective Luke | Punz, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), just a bit of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jv_chara/pseuds/Jv_chara
Summary: I am too busy to continue more chapters for my fics  but not busy enough to write oneshots 👈👈I am practically deprived of anything that is not Villain Dream and completely deprived of my favorite non canon family dynamic of Puffy,Punz,Sam and Dream TwTOne-Shots are mostly gonna center these guys and Dream but also on occasion have some other platonic and romantic ships :DI'll be taking request aswell! :3
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	1. Request Page!

**Author's Note:**

> Writing block and classes are miserable miserable things TwT

Requests are open right now! 

While I will mostly be writing Punz, Puffy, Sam and Dream dynamic and more Dream centric stuff,I'm also write any other dynamic as well! (I know I complained about too many Villian Dream fics but I do actually love them so Villain Dream is also welcomed)!^w^  
  
I'll take anything and everything! (unless it is problematic and or smut)  
  
Modern AUs or any AU in general are good too :P   
  
As normal, these are all just based on their personas in Rp and not irl, also please don't sent this to creators, that would be extremely uncomfortable on both parts 😬  
  


Some one shots may also relate to my ghost dream fic, so get ready for those 👀


	2. I am honest and I am a lie. (Dreambur Angst) (Dabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw//// Self harm and suicide (?) 
> 
> Dream is in the prison as he feels his need to finally end it all as the tension rise around him. 
> 
> When he finally dose it, he is met with someone he did not expected.

His wrist had been covered in red and deep permeated cuts staying indented into.There is also a familiar weight of the chains on it, chains that were connected together before. 

They are now broken. 

But for some reason he keeps banging them on the hard wall, as if he still felt the weight of them connected were still there. 

It is over. 

He had won. 

Won everything. 

His land, his friends, his family. 

His  _ lover _ .

It was all gone. 

The vines would get to him one day.

**_He_ ** will get to him someday. 

The walls are only so thick, the security is only so secure and himself is only himself or so long as he believes. 

(He hasn't believed since he met  **_him_ ** ) 

Now here he is, his wrists and arms were bruised beyond anything and they felt heavy, are they broken? He didn’t care. 

The egg would get to them, he would first get Tommy, then take over the rest of his family. 

  
  


He would live as long as Dream lives. 

  
  


Dream will die, over and over and over again but he will respawn.

**_He_ ** can’t

That's why he keeps Dream alive.

And that is why Dream needs to die. 

He had maybe been able to slit in the right places, jump the amount of times into the lava, starve in the right moments. 

He could have a start over. 

  
  


Death felt more like a wish to Dream now, he  **wants** it. 

  
  


It would be the only thing that would let him be free. 

  
  
  


Today he will die.

And never come back. 

  
  


He had done everything, he had been able to destroy the bed where he respawns from. 

He only had to fall. 

Just take a couple steps. 

Steps closer and closer to the melty burning lava.

....

_ He couldn't do it.  _

  
  


He felt his knees buckle, the sweet from his forehead dropping into the lava with a little sizzle.

He had to die 

He had to he had to he had to he had to he had to he had to 

He had to he had to he had to he had to he had to he had to 

He had to he had to he had to he had to he had to he had to 

He had to he had to he had to he had to he had to he had to 

He had to he had to he had to he had to he had to he had to 

For his family 

Dream is honest.

“Dream?” 

The pain never came. 

Nor did he feel anything that would be the ussal description of what death was supposed to feel. 

Instead he felt...grass? It was something soft. 

His eyes flutter open, to be met with a browned eye and beanie wearing beauty. “Dreamie,this place ain’t one for sleeping” He gave Dream a slight peck. 

  
Dream could only stare at him, doe eyed, making Wilbur giggled at him softy. 

“I just didn’t expect you here,” Dream said in a rather calm tone, but from the way his eyes looked,any man could tell he was in a panic. 

  
This man was not Wilbur.

“Jeez Dreamie, I would have expected my own lover to recognize me” Wilbur sighs “What did Tommy didn’t tell you? I told him to tell you but you know how that boy is, one ear out of the other” The brunette laughed, the laughing ringing in Dream’s ears like music.

“Dream, sweetheart, are you okay? You're crying?” Wilbur said sweetly but with a worried tone outline in his voice,he touched Dream’s face wiping any tears from his face. 

  
  


He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real He isn’t real He isn't real He isn’t real

But the softness in Wilbur’s eye, the clearly loved face smile and the way his big long hands gently cupped Dream’s face. 

He wanted it to be real. 

And the same time, he hoped it wasn’t 

He didn’t deserve it .

  
  


Dream felt more tears forming and he let out a slight sob from the blonde out. Dream noticed a slight frown working his way on Wilbur’s lips as his eyes widened.

He felt the other wrap his arms around Dream, Dream was now facing the blue fabric, the blue color getting deeper in shade as the tears stained it.

Dream wants this to be real. 

He wants it to be real so badly.    
  
And if he let go of his beloved, would he even be here anymore? 

“Please don’t let go of me, please” He managed to choke out in between sobs. 

Wilbur reposed with a slight hum and his grasp on the emotional male got tighter. 

“Dreamie, i promise i won’t let go as long as you tell me not too” 

Dream buried his head into his shoulder. 

He knew this wasn’t real. 

The warmth, the kindness, the feeling of being  _ loved _ . 

He wanted this to be real.    
  
Dream was a liar. 

  
“You know that I love you-” His voice was loud but tender at the same time.

But it felt better than to be honest.

Even when he knows, whatever is happening.

"-And as long as you say,I'll hold you forever!”

Is a lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this a while back but I didn't think it was long enough to upload it, its a bit wonky and not very well written since I wrote it in a rush. 
> 
> Btw I'm working on those requests! :D


End file.
